Carpet Burn
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: A party gets a little wild. SLASH! CODIASI!


Title: Carpet Burn

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Ted

Warnings: SMEX

Words: 2125

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Could not resist ;) Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 1/1

The party was in full swing by midnight.

It was raucous and loud by three.

By five, the group was partying hard and the penthouse stank of whiskey, cigarettes, and sweat. The odor of sex wafted through the stagnant air. There were spilled bottles of beer and liquor, ash was on the floor. The noise was obnoxious but the hotel staff wasn't about to reprimand the celebrities; they were on the top floor and hadn't left the penthouse since they'd holed themselves up inside. The pulsating bass of the surround sound made the windows vibrate, made the massive plasma television rock dangerously on it's stand. The loud laughter, shots, shrieks, and other various vocals echoed throughout the floor.

Cody watched through half lidded eyes as Evan and Jake disappeared into the second bedroom. It didn't take a sober man to realize exactly _why _the two were gone. Cody giggled into his bottle of Jack, blurrily eyeing the bottle to see how much was remaining. It was futile. Jack was mocking him as the contents sloshed around, Cody unable to make an exact estimate. "Fuckin' ass," Cody pouted, turning to gaze at the other men in the room.

His cock hardened instantly in his pants.

Mike, John, and Randy were on the sleeper sofa, the bed already pulled out and being made useful by the three men. Cody groaned, wanting to look away but mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of him. This was the stuff for wet dreams, for those nocturnal emissions that always made him wake up groggy and sticky. Because he couldn't have _paid_ for something this fucking pornographic. It was the most erotic sight that Cody had ever seen.

A threesome. A hot threesome with incredibly attractive men.

What wasn't to love?

It wouldn't have happened if they weren't inebriated and Cody was too far gone himself to give a damn about propriety as he stroked himself through his pants; no one would notice him anyways. They were too busy with their own deviancy. And Cody wasn't about to miss out on _this. _Not with this being legendary, three of the most notorious narcissists in the business losing themselves in the pleasures of the flesh.

John's knees were digging into Randy's biceps as John straddled Randy's chest, the tip of his cock brushing Randy's lips. Cody grabbed a strewn thrown pillow from off the floor, biting into with a ferocity that he was shocked it didn't tear apart. He whimpered into the cloth, hips thrusting involuntarily when Randy's mouth opened and he took John's cock inside. Cody could just imagine what it felt like to have Randy suck him off; Cody had seen Randy with lollipops and motherfucker, the man could _suck!_

"Hmm, that's it, you fuckin' cunt. Take it," John's voice was deep, husky, going straight to Cody's groin. "We're gonna fill you up with cock, baby, make you take our cum."

Cody massaged himself, not daring to blink, riveted. His gaze flickered from John to Mike, the blonde's head bobbing obscenely in between Randy's legs. Mike was devouring Randy's cock with a gusto that made Cody wonder how many times Mike had given another man a blow job; there was no way this was Mike's first experience. Cody inched closer, giving himself a better view, hand tightening on his cock as he saw Mike's fingers driving in and out of Randy's body. Randy was arching his back off the couch, mouth stuffed with John's cock, and Cody couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

"Shouldn't be a peep," Ted's drunken drawl snapped Cody from his voyeurism, guiltily meeting the amused blue eyes of his best friend. Cody was about to have a comeback when his eyes settled on the oh so obvious tent in Ted's sweatpants. Cody was fascinated, staring at the outline of Ted's cock. Forgotten was the orgy of gods on the couch. "Wha?"

"Wanna go lay down," Cody scowled, a plan formulating, stumbling towards the huge bedroom that Randy was staying in; he didn't think Randy would be sleeping in his bed. "I'm so hot," Cody laid down on the floor, legs spread eagle, not giving a damn that looked like a fucking slut. He knew Ted's eyes were on him, flitting from Cody's crotch towards Cody's face. "So fuckin' hot, Teddy. Wanna feel?" he mewled, lowering his pants to his thighs, shaft springing against his abs. Hard. Aching. Leaking with pre-cum. He was so fucking turned on.

"Codes?" Ted's breathing hitched in his throat.

He touched the engorged head, bringing the pearly liquid to his mouth, tasting himself shamelessly. Ted's moan was fuel for the fire greedily consuming Cody. Sucking his fingers provocatively, his free hand fisted his cock lazily, getting hornier by the second as he watched Ted's face, watched Ted's hand disappear into the front of his pants, as that same hand moved underneath the cotton. "I wanna see, Teddy."

"Cody, I-"

"Ted. Now," Cody demanded, his thoroughly saturated fingers snaking towards his hole.

Ted nodded, visibly swallowing the lump in his throat, pants falling to his ankles. Cody inserted a finger into his entrance, practically salivating as Ted pumped his cock in his fist. "Oh God, Cody, you're so fuckin' hot. I want you. So bad."

"How bad, Teddy?" Another finger. He hooked it just _right_, brushing against his prostate, groaning with abandonment as he rocked against his hand, cock momentarily forgotten as he adjusted to the sensations of being impaled. "Tell me, Teddy."

"Real bad. Sometimes, it's all I can think about. Bein' in you, makin' love to you."

Ted's pace was fast, too fast for Cody's liking. He didn't want this to be over with a quick mutual masturbation. No, he wanted to have that thick cock in him, taking the place of his fingers. "Get down here."

But instead of Ted's hands parting his thighs, instead of feeling Ted thrust in him, he felt a wet tongue flicker against his hole, felt it stroking the rosy bud. Cody's moan was slutty, throwing his head back, bracing himself on his elbows. He hadn't expected this. Ted was eager and it was driving Cody wild. His hips bucked. His cock was leaving trails of pre-cum smeared against his stomach. And he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with how Ted was fucking his hole with his tongue.

"Oh, Ted! Oh my fucking God," Cody cried out, "Fuck me!" All traces of the coy, demure Cody had vanished to be replaced by a whining, mewling sex kitten that was craving the feeling of a man's cock buried deep in his body. All he knew was what he needed and the alcohol in his blood made his inhibitions disappear.

He bodily threw Ted to the floor and mounted Ted like a bitch in heat, impaling himself on that thick piece of meat. Cody's scream echoed off the walls. His knees dug into the carpet, not feeling his skin being rubbed raw as he rode Ted like a rodeo cowboy, bucking madly. His cock was taken roughly in Ted's hand. "Teddy!" A mixture of incoherent babbles and moans and grunts and-

"Cody, Cody!" Ted's voice was fervor with lust, hips driving up, his cock buried to the hilt in Cody's body. Cody didn't think he could get enough of Ted. Not with Ted milking his throbbing erection in perfect sync with Cody's violent grinding. "Cody, you're fuckin' amazing!"

Cody tightened his internal walls spasmodically around Ted's cock, knowing it would drive the older man insane, make his orgasm all the more intense. But his own climax was fast approaching and one, two thrusts later he was cumming in Ted's hand, watching in satiated hunger as his seed dripped down Ted's hand and coated his toned abs. He didn't stop pounding himself with Ted's cock, the motions shallow, not caring that he was overly sensitive.

"Fuck!!"

Cody rotated his hips, finding just the right angle, Ted's eyes closing as he came, a guttural moan that went sent shivers down Cody's spine. He could feel Ted's cum, felt it drip down his thighs as he rolled off of Ted. He was so fucking tired. So drunk, as he stumbled to the bed.

But he knew he'd just had the best sex of his life.

***

Cody groaned, throwing an arm across his eyes to shield them from the blinding light streaming through the open window. What the fuck? Who the hell _opened_ the goddamn window in the first place?! Hissing, he shifted to lay on his side, baby blues widening as he looked in horror at the face of his best friend, Ted blissfully ignorant to Cody's shock. Flashes of the night returned to him. He remembered _a lot _of Jack Daniel's. And Corona. And playing Call of Duty while buzzed, getting his ass reamed by some chick in Australia.

Oh God. Watching Saw. He'd crawled underneath a blanket and fucking _snuggled_ against Randy. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Randy. After the movie, there was music and he recollected bits and pieces of it. Like, Evan and Jake going into the bedroom after raping each other with their eyes the entire night. And then…. Cody carefully and quietly got off the bed, peering into the huge living room. Holy shit. It hadn't been a figment of his imagination. Mike, John, and Randy were curled around each other on the couch, Mike looking dangerously close to sucking Randy's thumb. It was kind of cute.

Wincing, Cody glanced back at Ted spooning a pillow, the sheets partially covering his naked body. There was no denying that he'd had sex with Ted. The pain in his ass told him that. But why had Ted even _let _him? Ted was straight. Cody sighed, watching as Ted murmured in his sleep, rolling onto his other side, reaching blindly out for a body that wasn't there. Probably looking for his wife. Cody's heart broke. Cobalt blue eyes shuddered open, finding Cody immediately. "Codes? Come on, baby, get back in bed. I'm cold and you're warm," Ted pouted.

"But, uh, what?"

"It's freezing! Please?" Ted opened his arms, eyes still foggy with alcohol and sleep.

Just as Cody was about to climb back in bed with Ted, he heard-

"OH MY GOD! DUDE! Your knees!!!!" Evan's shriek broke through the silence of the penthouse. Evan was pointing at Cody's knees. "What the hell happened? Oh my god! You're naked! My eyes!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Randy roared, throwing a pillow at Evan, the object bouncing harmlessly off Evan's head. "I swear to God, if you yell one more time, I'm goin' to show my fist down your fuckin' throat!"

"What 'bout Cody's knees?" Jake inquired, blonde hair mussed on all ends, clamping a hand on Evan's mouth before he could yell again.

John was snickering.

Ted was blushing.

Randy's lips were pursed.

Mike was somehow still asleep.

Cody scowled, glancing at his knees, eyes widening at the massive red welts. It looked like he'd been put through the burner! "You've got to be kiddin' me!" he frowned, "How am I gonna explain 'em?"

"Um, hot sex with Ted Dibiase?" Jake offered, shrugging.

John was holding back his laughter, not jostling the sleeping blonde in his arms. Tears were streaming his cheeks. "That reminds me of the one time that me and Randy were- Ok, shutting up. Sorry," he muttered at Randy's Death Glare of Doom. "Carpet burn. That's hilarious."

"I'm going back to sleep. I _better_ not get woken up again," Randy snarled, throwing the blanket over his head, burrowing against Mike.

"God, you're grumpy," John groused, shooting Cody a wink, "Stay off your knees, kid."

"Or at least put some sorta cushion down so you don't scrape your knees!" Evan giggled, he and Jake going back to the smaller room they were staying in.

Cody could only stare, mortified, _naked_. "I'm in deep shit."

"I don't know, I kinda like the look on you. Makes me know you're mine," Ted winked cheerfully, "Now come on, Baby Boy. It's only ten. We have _hours_ to sleep in. Together."

"Yeah. I like the sound of that."

"I liked the sounds of you last night."

Cody rolled his eyes, embarrassed, crawling back into bed with Ted. He could hear the faint sounds of a bed squeaking (Jake and Evan were sex addicts!) and John Cena snoring. Cody sighed, letting Ted hold him, wondering where this was going to go. Wondering if this was a one time thing. "I love you," Cody whispered but it was pointless.

Ted was asleep.


End file.
